elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
WARNING: Strong Sexual content Lilith is one of the strongest Daedra, the Daedric Princes. Her sphere revolves around all acts of sexual deviancy. Although she holds much power, especially in the affairs of mortals, she rarely causes any mayhem or destruction, and is thus not considered wholly evil. However, she is not without enemies. As a proponent of promiscuous and impure sexual behavior, she is strongly opposed by the Divine Mara. Realm As with all Daedric Princes, Lilith controls her own special plane of Oblivion. The one she rules is named the Land of Lust. Its land is very similar to the tropical regions of Tamriel, such as Valenwood and Elsweyr. It also has tundra regions like in Skyrim, if you're aroused by the cold of course. The realm spans for many many miles, but few wish to invade it due to its odd sexual purpose. The realm includes all sorts of species, both sentient and wildlife. Any and all living creatures tend to be bisexual, and will eagerly cater to whatever fetish those who visit crave. As Daedra, representing change, they may also mend themselves to whatever would fulfill the sexual desires of others. The realm receives protection from a group of Daedra known as the Masters of Love, who appear as shemale and naked versions of Dark Seducers. Although the realm is under no real threat, Lilith trains her army well in order to ensure such peace. Appearance Although she may change her physical appearance as a Daedric Prince, Lilith often sticks with her most commonly known appearance. Whenever she interacts with mortals, she often appears as a busty and shemale green-skinned Elf with straight blonde hair, greenish eyes, perfect proportions, and a dominatrix outfit. (if she wears anything at all) Statues of her are modeled after her preferred physical model, often having her in a seductive pose or riding a teenaged boy. Rumors have it that shrines of hers glow ruby red at night, in order to lure men of her taste in so she can use them as she pleases. Daedric Artifact As with all Daedric Princes, Lilith cherishes her own Daedric Artifact. Her most famous one is a a glowing black whip-like weapon with rose thorns around the whip named Lilith's Touch. As the whip hits the flesh of a living creature, it begins to vibrate, stimulating sexual pleasure. With the vibration, the enemy is calmed into a state of pure sexual arousal, allowing the wielder of the whip to do as they please with said enemy. Only a trusted champion may use Lilith's Touch, as a regular commoner would be overtaken by the vibration as well. Relations As a Daedric Prince, Lilith often interacts with other Lords of her power. Although she finds sticking to one partner distasteful, she is known to often love on other Daedric Princes. She regularly communes with Sanguine, enjoying his company due their similar spheres. She also has been seen with Sheogorath. There are rumors that Molag Bal attempted to seduce her, but his plans failed since Lilith prefers to be the dominant one herself. Her main rival is the Divine Mara. While Mara prefers traditional love, Lilith advocates love centered around hedonistic pleasure. Mara opposes such vices as adultery, sodomy, homosexuality, pedophilia, etc., while Lilith believes that if those things satisfy mortals, they should be allowed to indulge in them. Thus, the worshippers of the two often use violence to defeat the other's ideology. Category:Daedra Category:Daedric Princes Category:Nuke's Fiction